1. Field of the Invention
Picture frames come in variety of sizes, some standard, many individual. These frames may be displayed on horizontal surfaces such as desks, tables, mantels, and the like, and it is necessary that the frames be provided with means to prop them up for display. To that end easel backs have been devised which are made of bent wire having a horizontal base component and a vertical prop component. When the frames are of an individual size the easel backs are required to be made by hand, and it is to facilitate this arrangement that the present wire bending apparatus and method have been devised.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 11,186 to Weed discloses the method of winding wire around pins on a board to provide a frame for a bonnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,384 to Prime discloses a method of winding metal blank, in the form of ribbon, which method employs pins as well as heat for setting the metal blank in shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,958 to Schroter discloses winding ductile wire filaments to a given prearranged shape.
Hartmann U.S. Pat. No. 1,042,112 discloses an apparatus comprising a template with holes, and pins insertable therein, around which pins concrete reinforcement rods are wound. Levers pivoted on the pins twist the rods in a variety of shapes.
Bechtell U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,498 discloses apparatus for forming lead wires with a predetermined shape and size by means of moving cams.
None of the above cited patents disclose the bending of wire by hand to form a picture frame easel back of different sizes on the same fixture.